


Morning Delight

by hybryd0



Series: Sex and Feelings [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, more feeeelings, more hints at polyship baby pens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: Bryan enjoys a new experience and has some feelings





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't meant to be more of this, but Conor and Bryan decided to have feeeelings so here we go. I think there'll be at least two more parts to this, but we'll see.
> 
> Thank you to Nicole for the beta!

Bryan’s never really been much of a morning person. He’s not a grump like some of his teammates, but he’s not exactly sunshine and roses either. His parents will say he’s always been that way; not the hardest kid to get out of bed for school, but he never exactly went willingly either.

He thinks though, that if he could wake up like this everyday, he’d feel much differently about it. He’d maybe even welcome it, but not with open arms because his arms are full and that’s what’s so great about it.

Conor’s back is a solid line of warmth where they’re pressed together and Bryan really just wants to snuggle into him and lay here all day. They can’t of course. Morning skate is optional for them, but he knows very well that Conor isn't going to want to miss. He knows how much it killed his friend to be out of the lineup and he knows that Conor will do everything he can to keep his place now that he's been put back in. Which means they'll both be going to morning skate.

But he can enjoy this for the moment, enjoy how it feels to have Conor in his arms. Conor doesn't ever really say anything, but they've all noticed that he doesn't spoon with just any of them. Tommy has said that if they fall asleep it's always either facing each other or Conor as the big spoon, which is pretty funny honestly but none of them will ever say that to his face. In fact, it seems like Bryan is the only one Conor lets be the big spoon and he's not sure if that's because he's not that much taller than him or if it's something else.

He kinda hopes it's something else.

Dipping his head a little he nuzzles along Conor's neck, enjoying the way the other man shifts and tries to bare even more of it to him even in his sleep. That speaks to a crazy amount of trust, a subconscious kind of trust to bare something so tender and vulnerable. It definitely makes Bryan's heart flutter and little and he can't help but place a line of soft kisses from just under Conor's ear, a spot he knows drives Conor absolutely nuts, down to where his neck slopes into the meat of his shoulder.

Conor shifts again, making a soft sound that's inquisitive interest. His breathing is still soft and even though, which means he's still at least partially asleep.

Bryan's half tempted to let him sleep a little longer, maybe extract himself from their warm little nest and go get his shower in, but the devil on his shoulder tells him that if he wakes Conor up now they could probably fit one round in before they have to leave. He smothers a grin into Conor's neck, because of course he's going to listen to the little devil. This team, and Flower in particular, have taught him to always listen to the little devil; he's not sure Flower intended that lesson to be used in bed, but then again it's Flower.

With his face pressed into Conor's neck it's easy to drag his lips up the soft, tender skin to nuzzle back into that one little spot that never fails to get Conor hot and bothered. He especially loves it when Conor can't help but tangle his fingers in his hair and just hold on. He's learned every spot, big and little, that gets a reaction out of Conor, but this one here is his favorite.

Parting his lips, Bryan drags his teeth lightly over the skin and feels Conor shiver in his arms. He loves that reaction, loves the way Conor's body reacts to his efforts. It spurs him on, makes him a little hot and bothered too. Conor is by far the most responsive partner he's ever had and he loves every minute of it.

Conor makes another curious noise and his breathing picks up just enough that Bryan can tell he's starting to wake up, which is good. They haven't really talked about sex or even starting sex when one of them is asleep so he needs Conor to wake up and get with the program. Especially since he's dying to grind his dick against Conor's perfect little ass.

"S'too early," Conor mumbles. He's not really a morning person either, though he's pretty easy to motivate.

"Never too early for sleepy morning sex," Bryan argues, punctuating his claim by sucking sharply at the skin beneath his teeth.

Conor's breath hitches and he reaches back with one arm to tangle his fingers in Bryan's hair. Bryan can't help but grin. Too easy.

"I can feel your smugness, it's not attractive," Conor says, but he grinds his ass back against Bryan's dick anyway so he doesn't really take him seriously.

Now that's Conor's awake, Bryan doesn't hesitate to move one of his hands down Conor's chest to palm the front of his boxers where Conor is quite obviously taking an interest in things. "This says otherwise."

"Cocky fucker," Conor shoots back at him even as he arches into Bryan's hand.

"You like it."

"As much as I like it I think we'll have to skip that part or I won't be skating today," Conor says even though they're still grinding together.

Bryan grins a little and shifts them around so that he's on top of Conor with the smaller man looking up at him. His breath catches just a little as he's struck again with how beautiful Conor is like this, flushed a lovely pink with eyes darkened to an almost black. He just wants to eat him up, take his time to really take him apart, but they just don't have time for that.

He'd love to lean in for a kiss before he does anything else, but Conor is weird about kissing before they brush their teeth and neither of them is leaving the bed until they've both come their brains out again. It's his mission for the morning and he's nothing if not determined to accomplish his goals whether it's scoring the game winning goal or mutual orgasms.

Conor is still watching him with half mast dark eyes as he slides down Conor's body and dips beneath the sheet. He could kick it off, but Bryan has always loved giving head like this, hidden from view where he can pretend he's giving a "hey good morning wake up" blowjob. He's never gotten any complaints from any of his partners.

He has to remind himself that there's not any extra time for teasing if he wants to get them both off with enough time to shower and eat a light breakfast before practice. The shower at least is a must. It's one thing for the guys to know they fucked last night, it's another thing entirely to show up still smelling and looking like it. Although, as far as looking like it goes, there's no way Conor is hiding all of the marks Bryan has left on him.

He probably feels a little too smug about that. It probably turns him on just a little too much to imagine his teammates seeing the marks on Conor's body and knowing that Bryan put them there.

Tucking his fingers under the waistband of Conor's boxers, Bryan tugs them down his legs but not all the way off. Conor's dick is already hard, which is maybe just a little bit of a bummer. One of these days he's going to get to do this where he can get Conor hard with his mouth, feel him fill up while he's already got his dick down his throat. That can be Conor's next goal reward, or maybe even a birthday present if Bryan can be lucky enough to have him that night.

He places both hands on Conor's thighs and grins at the way they obediently slide apart a little more, giving Bryan just that little more space to work. He loves the way Conor's body instinctively responds to him. As a reward he dips down and drags his tongue from Conor's balls up to mouth at the tip of his dick before using his tongue to draw it between his lips. 

Conor's hips jolt off the bed, forcing his cock a little deeper into Bryan's mouth, and while he doesn't really mind it, at the same time he knows that Conor secretly likes it when he restrains him. So, Bryan lays his forearm across Conor's hips at the same time that he slides his lips down, enjoying the way the head drags across his tongue and the roof of his mouth, until it nudges at the back of his throat. Above him, Conor swears and jerks against Bryan's hold and then squirms when he realizes he can't move.

"Oh fuck, c'mon," Conor begs. That's another thing Bryan enjoys about sex with Conor. Tommy and Murrs can both be self-conscious about how much noise they're making, about giving away too much, and they're never usually loud unless Bryan asks them to stop holding back. Conor though, he's never ashamed to be loud and to ask, or demand, what he wants.

Bryan decides to reward him and when he bobs his head back down he goes just a little bit deeper at the same time he uses his free hand to cup Conor's balls. Conor moans and squirms and Bryan keeps going, using everything he's carefully learned about what gets Conor going until Conor's fingers in his hair start to tug meaningfully. He doesn't stop at first until Conor pulls even harder and it borderlines on pain, which is actually not something he's into.

"Wait, wait," Conor gasps out and Bryan pulls off, moving the sheet out of the way so he can look up at him. "I wanna do you too."

Bryan blinks a little and cocks his head. "What?"

It's Conor's turn to look a little smug. "C'mon, you can't tell me you don't know how to sixty-nine."

"I know how to," Bryan shoots back. "I've just never done it."

To Bryan's surprise the smug look turns a little hopeful, his eyes going just a little brighter. He can tell they're definitely doing it now. Conor's got that same look on his face that he gets when a goal is just gift wrapped for him. It's as beautiful here as it is on the ice.

"Turn around, c'mon," Conor says eagerly.

There comes a moment where they both almost get limbs in uncomfortable places and can't help but giggle at the ridiculousness of it. Then Conor fits his lips around Bryan's dick and swirls his tongue around the head and Bryan's laughter chokes off into a moan that he buries into Conor's hip. He tenses hard to keep himself from thrusting down into Conor's mouth, well aware that he hasn't worked as hard as Bryan has not to have that much of a gag reflex.

For a moment Bryan's lost in Conor mouthing up and down his dick, swirling his tongue in the places he knows with make Bryan moan. He doesn't remember he's supposed to be doing something too until Conor pinches his hip pointedly. It takes him a second longer to drag his head back up and try to pick up the rhythm he'd had going before this new twist threw him into uncharted territory.

It's a little bit harder to focus on what he's supposed to be doing when Conor 's mouth is so wet and warm and his wicked little tongue is doing those things. Then he realizes Conor is trying to make him come first and being the competitive bastard he is that's just not acceptable.

With that task in mind Bryan goes back to work, picking up right where he left off with Conor's balls in one hand and his dick all the way down his throat. He's momentarily derailed when Conor moans around his cock and the vibrations feel so good he whites out for a second, his answering moan making Conor's thighs twitch hard like he wants to thrust but he's pinned down thoroughly by Bryan's weight. His feet do scramble against the sheets but they don't get any traction.

From there it seems like it's game on, both of them pulling out all the stops to make the other squirm and moan. They both know each other so well it's down to a battle of wills, of who has enough control to hold off while the other does everything to make them lose it.

Bryan's pretty sure he's going to win with his superior deep throating abilities, until Conor strokes one finger down the crease of Bryan's ass the rub light across his hole. The fucker. It would've been a done deal if his finger had actually been slick, because they both know Bryan's weakness for being fingered; it's about the same as Conor's weakness for having his nipples played with. It's a shame he can't quite bring that tactic into play from this angle.

As if Conor's read his mind, Bryan feels him slip a finger into his mouth alongside his dick and then returns it to the same position. It's only just wet enough for one finger and he has to yank back from Conor's dick when he wiggles it against the tight ring of muscle. Conor slurps wetly up and down his cock at the same time that he pushes his finger in further and Bryan can't even try and stave it off, shaking and moaning as he spurts into Conor's eager mouth. He can feel Conor swallowing as much as possible and his toes curl just that much more before he goes limp completely, forehead buried in Conor's hip yet again.

"I win," Conor declares, slightly breathless from his efforts.

And that, well that can't go without answer. He may have lost, but he's going to make damn sure Conor's brains are all but leaking out of his ears by the time he's done with him.

He lets himself enjoy the bliss for a few seconds, and honestly Conor worked him over well enough he really does need a moment to recover.

As soon as he can breathe properly again, Bryan carefully swings himself around so that's he's back in the position he started in. He ignores Conor's weak protests unsure if it's because Conor really just wants him to stay in that position or if he knows just what Bryan is up to now. He's willing to bet it's a little of both because now that he's moved around he has prime access to Conor's biggest weakness.

"You may have made me come first, but I'm gonna make you see stars," Bryan says before he leans down at takes Conor's dick back into his mouth. He takes a moment to bob his head a few times, laving his tongue all around, making it as wet as he can. He knows that’s another thing that Conor likes.

He doesn't stop the think about how many things that he knows Conor likes, sex or otherwise.

Once he's got a good rhythm on Conor's cock going, Bryan reaches up and nails over one of Conor's nipples. Conor's thighs tremble and his hips jerk as he moans loudly. Some part of Bryan has to admit it's one of his favorite sounds and it hits him hard someplace other than just his dick.

"Oh shit, Bry, please," Conor babbles as Bryan pinches and lightly twists at his nipple at the same time as he sucks him down all the way. He tries to make it as wet and obscene sounding as possible, which honestly isn't that hard when he's got a mouthful of cock.

Bryan works harder, swallowing a couple of times to let Conor feel his throat flex around his cock before he pulls back up to lave attention to the head. He swirls his tongue around it, flicks against underside, and dips into the slit. If he didn't need at least one arm to support himself he'd try to play with both Conor's nipples, but as it is all he can do it continue to pinch and tug at the one.

"Yes, like that," Conor praises, breathless with it now, chest heaving and his whole body trembling with the pleasure Bryan is bringing him.

Bryan pulls off completely and looks up at Conor. "C'mon babe, come for me."

"Oh, _oh_ ," Conor says almost frantically and Bryan just gets his mouth back on him in time to swallow as he comes and comes hard. It's a lot, but Bryan swallows it all, licking his sore, used lips as he sits back to survey his handiwork.

Conor is a wreck. His hair is dark with sweat and indeed his whole body is covered in a fine sheen of it. His eyes are closed, mouth slightly parted as little moans continue to slip free as he rides out the last of his orgasm. He's so beautiful.

Oh. _OH_.

The realization hits Bryan like a surprise check into the boards.

Conor is the most beautiful person he's ever seen. Here, completely wide open and vulnerable, lost in the throes of pleasure. And in the locker room when he's glowing with the high of a win. He's the most beautiful person in Bryan's world and he's not entirely sure what to do with that.

**Author's Note:**

> come say [hi on tumblr](https://hockeyshippinfool.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
